The Sleepover (duh duh duh)
by Pandora North Star
Summary: The Scooby Gang have a sleepover at Giles. Oh no. will they srurvive truth or dare????


Title: The Sleepover   
By PNS  
Notes: Random silliness. What would happen if they Scooby Gang had a sleepover and played truth or dare?  
  
  
The sleepover started like any other. Well like any sleepover crammed into Giles apartment. You see there was a big bad in town and the Scooby Gang was having a hide-from-evil/ plot to kill it session.   
"I don't see why I had to come!" Spike complained as he clomped inside. He unfurled his "Interview with a Vampire" sleeping bag and plopped down on the floor. "I can fend for myself."  
"that's enough Spike." Giles said. "Hello, Buffy, Dawn."  
"Hi Giles." Dawn waved and put her *N SYNC sleeping bag next to Spike's which caused him to make a face.   
"There are brownies and cups of tea on the table along with books to research."  
"Incoming!" Giles cringed as Xander bolted inside. "Sorry, I was um avoiding a vampire?"  
"A vamp?" Buffy jumped up from her Power Puff Girls sleeping bag with a stake clutched in one hand.  
"No. He was actually watching Top Gun again." Anya took Xander's Batman sleeping bag and laid it in a corner with her Who Wants to Be a Millionare Regis Sleeping bag.  
"Oh, dear. This house is going to get very crowded, very fast."  
"Where's Riley, Will and Tara? I hope the demon hasn't gotten them yet." Xander surveyed the room. "Brownies! By the G Man!" He headed to the table, his friends forgotten.   
"Do stop calling me that Xander."  
"We're here! I had to grab something at the Magic Box. We caught Riley on his way." Willow explained.  
"Find room for your sleeping bag." Giles said going to pick up a cup of tea.   
"Riley, why don't you put your GI Joe sleeping bag by Buffy's and we'll park our Anne and Ellen sleeping bags over here."  
Riley nodded and put his sleeping bag next to Buffy's.   
"Now what?" Spike grumbled.   
"We research." Giles handed out books to the group.   
"What are we looking for exactly?" Xander gave Giles a questioning look. Bits of brownie fell out of his mouth when he talked.  
"Sometimes I have to clean him up. "Anya took a napkin and wiped his face.   
"How manly." Spike chided. Xander buried his face in a book.  
"We're looking for the Bobolaga demon."  
"That's that icky thing that smells like baloney that's been terrorizing sunnydale." Buffy explained.  
"It's quite dangerous."  
"I found it!" Anya shouted at last. That was good because they were all tired. "The Bobolaga demon cab be defeated by exposing the intestines. The intestines, once exposed to air become self poisoning. What a great way to die."  
"Yeah. Great." Buffy grimaced and yawned.  
"Can we play truth or dare?"  
"I'm going to bed." Giles said abruptly when he heard the words from Dawn.  
"I haven't played that since middle school!" Tara laughed. "It could be fun."  
"What's truth or dare?" Anya asked Xander.  
"It's when a bunch of giggly bints ask each other questions. If they won't answer than they get a dare." Spike said laying down.  
"You're not gonna play? I dare you." Buffy challenged.   
"Fine then. I will. But wait until I get you Slayer. You're gonna wish I didn't play."  
"Bring it on."  
"Hey guys, why don't we let Anya go first." Willow said. "Ok Anya, truth or dare?"  
"Why bother. She tells the truth constantly."  
"I got a good one." spike hollored. "If you could be a vengence demon again, would you?" Anya looked around.   
"How about a dare?" Xander looked alarmed but she smiled at him reassuringly.   
"Ok Anya. You have to..." Willow looked around for help.   
"You have to run outside and moon the neighbors."  
"I have to show them my butt? If Xander doesn't mind."  
"Naw. Go right ahead." Xander waved her outside. she hurried out and they watched through the window as she stood in a patch of light and her butt was revealed. Then she raced back inside.  
"Now what?"  
"You have to ask someone." Dawn yawned.   
"Ok. I want to ask...Riley."  
"Ask away."  
"Do you wish the Initiative was still around?"  
"How about a dare?"  
"Ok. Hmmm. you have to have sex with Buffy. Right now."  
"No way. Anya, my little sister is right there. We will not do it in front of everyone."   
"And gross." Dawn made a face.   
"Ok. I dare you to pop Xander's zit."  
"Huh?"  
"Anya!"  
"He's got this zit, right here." Anya pointed to Xander's armpit. "He sweats alot at work."  
"You have to do this one." Spike said with a snigger.  
"For the love of god." Xander glared at Anya. "you'll pay."  
"Nonsense, you'll forget after we have sex. Raise your arm." Buffy stood up and held Xander's arm up while Anya rolled up the short sleeve. Everyone groaned when they saw the white zit just waiting there. riley stood up with a look of disgust and walked over.  
"I'm sorry man." He said and reached over. Xander squeaked as Riley pinched and then Riley hurried to the kitchen to wash his hands.  
"Watch out Spike, you're next." riley warned on his way back.  
"None of that truth cra. Give me a dare."  
"Let Dawn put make up on you."  
"No way!" His blue eyes flew wide open. "No way in hell I'll let you put soddin make up on me."  
"You leave or don't let her, I'll stake you. Simple as that." Buffy threatened.  
"You're all dead. Specially you Summers." Willow and Buffy pulled out their makeup bags and handed them to Dawn.  
"Please don't break anything." Buffy warned.  
"There's no perfume bottles to break. And I was 12 then." Dawn shook the sleep out and pulled a bottle of foundation out.  
"The color is kind of dark for him. Try mine." willow suggested. She took the foundation and dropped a big glob on Spike's nose. His eyes flashed a green but held their position. She smeared it over unevenly and brought out a blush. She put it on, way to pink fo course and then pulled out the eyeliner and eyeshadow.  
"Lay it on thick and blue like Mimi's." Riley whispered in Dawn's ear. she smiled maniacally. Spike closed his eyes and she put it on.   
"You'll all pay with your life."  
'You gotta leave it on Spike." Riley said.  
"That ain't part of the deal."  
"Shut up. I'm putting on the lipstick. Want me to get it on your fangs?" Spike scowled as she finished.  
"Wow. That's...scary."  
"I wanna see!" Spike jumped up to look ina mirror. "Ah. No fair! I can't see anything."   
"I just hapen to have a camera. I'll be blackmailing you inthe future." Xander whipped out a camera and took a few shots before Spike covered his face.   
"My turn! Xander. Truth or dare?"   
"Truth."  
"Do you still love Buffy."  
"Sure, she's my friend..."  
"No. I mean love love her."  
"Give me your worst."  
"You have to go upstairs and pluck one of Giles nosehairs then put it on a glass of water and eat it."  
"Eww. And I thought drinking blood was gross."  
"Fine. I will."Xander glared defyingly at Spike and went to the bathroom to retrieve tweezers.  
"you're not going to do this are you?"  
"I fully intend to stake him later." Xander crept up the stairs with Spike in tow. Giles was asleep in bed. Xander leaned over and...  
"Owww! What in the world! Xander. Spike? What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
"Run!" Spike bolted down the stairs and Xander waved the tweezers triumphantly as he sprinted after him.  
"That's it! All of you! Stop this nonsense."  
"I dare Giles to confess why he has a Rocky Horror Picture show Doctor Frank costume in his closet." Xander hollored as he hid behind the couch. Everyone stopped and stared at Giles.  
"Xander wet the bed until he was 10." Giles hot back.  
"Hey! How did you know!"  
"Sorry Xander. I sort of told him by accident." Willow confessed.   
"This isn't over!"  
"God. Everyone go to bed already." Dawn said and curled up under the *N Syncer's face."  
"you're wuite right." Giles said,straightening and composing himself."  
"Night Peaches."   
"Spike, what happened to your face." Spike slunk under his sleeping bag and soon they were all asleep.  
The End 


End file.
